FiverZ1998
fiverZ1998, also known as fiverZ or Fiver, joined 9b9t on 23 August 2016 after getting disconnected from 2b2t after spending several hours in queue. He became somewhat known in the 9b9t community in October after befriending Fibular at spawn on an alt. His presence became more appearent with his YouTube channel and the fact that he has the most in-game hours played according to a Minecraft statistics site. coming soon He is also known for popularising the use of the ™ symbol and excessive use of the phrase “Good!!” and using the lenny face. Early Life fiverZ began life on 9b9t by travelling on the positive x-axis and settling just short of 1k from spawn. Here he made a spawn farm and geared up. Later that day after logging back in he noticed someone had expanded the farm. They left a sign identifying themselves as “Chey9802”. fiverZ met this Chey soon afterwards and they stuck together expanding the farm etc. They got killed multiple times during this time. Two days later, on the 25 August, a new player came down the +x highway. fiverZ and Chey met BradleyCrazy. Bradley too ended up staying with fiverZ and Chey. Chey then revealed that he was on an alt account and was in fact part of a “team”. He brought his alt to spawn in the form of zClqssidied. fiverZ and BradleyCrazy were then invited to join Nemesis 1.0. At Nemesis 1.0 fiverZ arrived at Nemesis 1.0 on 25 August 2016. Most notably here he performed a major upgrade to one of the bases XP farms and helped build the gold farm which would end up causing players to find Nemesis 1.0 The gold farm was quickly disabled but it was too late. fiverZ noticed un-usual activities at the base as early as 29 August and several days later Nemesis 1.0 was no more. Other Nemesis members began to question whether or not fiverZ and BradleyCrazy were the cause of the bases demise due to them just joining. Suspicions later died down. At Nemesis 2.0 Nemesis 2.0 is one of the longest lasting bases on 9b9t. It from 5 September 2016 to 8 December 2016. fiverZ and zClqssified were the first to arrive at the site of the new base and quickly got to work establishing the new place. fiverZ built a lot of Nemesis 2.0 including XP farms, the entire 5 line underground rail system, all over ground roads, two towns Rusherville and Fitlantis as well as creating Nemesis’ own “Valley of Wheat” with BradleyCrazy. During this time the Nemesis players (Except fiverZ and BradleyCrazy) became somewhat inactive. fiverZ requested could he become “leader” of the group and permission was granted. He has led Nemesis since mid-October to the present day. At Nemesis 3.0 In Nemesis 3.0 (or N3 for short) fiverZ has had a more laid back approach. fiverZ allowed 1 new member to join the team at Nemesis 3.0, this being UnexpectedJorre. Jorre was present at the fall of Nemesis 2.0 and proved himself worthy of joining. fiverZ continued his tradition of constructing underground rail systems and road building. In December following the 11/11 duplication glitch, fiverZ made multiple “dupe stashes” around the 9b9t map, all of which are still intact to date. In January 2017 he constructed a roman-style baths fishing arena capable of holding 6 players at the same time. 9b9t Police Establishment Following the establishment of the 9b9t Police, fiverZ and BradleyCrazy went back to spawn with the intent to “Make Spawn Great Again” on 7 February 2017. Multiple Nemesis members were at spawn on alts the days leading up to this event. At Spawn, Highways of Obsidian were constructed on y-level 70 along each axis. For the next few weeks fiverZ and others would continue to expand and constantly repair the said highways, as they were subject to heavy griefing. During this time fiverZ gained more popularity for better and worse. Some people began to dislike him for co-creating the 9b9t Police calling it “roleplaying”. fiverZ also gave several new players full protection IV sets, gapples and other equipment at spawn to give them a fighting chance. All this was put to a halt in late February when the server went down.